


heaven to me

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Semi-public sex i guess, Smut, frottage i guess, give baby levi some love, sex with a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: « yeah… well mammon does seem to have a problem with the fact that i’m close to other people besides him. »« yeah, it’s like he is entitled to you or something. i get that he likes you, really, i get it, but does that mean he can act as if he owns you ?? »oh no, he is getting angry now.« he only keeps doing that because you’re so nice to him… »mc is so nice to everyone, even to him who is nothing more than a disgusting otaku, and to belphegor who literally betrayed her and tried to kill her. this girl must have been a saint or an angel or something.she giggles, tucks her D.D.D. away in the pocket of levi’s sweater because she doesn’t have any herself. her hand comes to rest on his face, her thumb gently caressing his skin. levi looks up from his game.« too bad for him then, i already like someone else. »
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 265





	heaven to me

levi will be in trouble if mammon walks in the living room right now — with mc held so close in his arms, her chin resting on his shoulder as they both play their respective games on the couch.

it’s unfair, he believes, how the second eldest always hogs her for himself whenever he is near, how levi never has the chance to so much as hold her hand around him because he’s not her _‘first guy’ —_ he is her second, though, and her best friend (she said it herself and when he didn’t believe it at first, she made sure he knew it was the truth), so he should still have some rights to her.

mc’s behavior when they are alone makes the situation even more painful, because she made it clear to him that she liked him better. she’s always the one to cuddle close to him, lay her head on his chest or shoulder. she’s the one with sweet nicknames for him when they’re alone like _kitten_ which he hates but also _love_ , which he knows doesn’t mean anything but still loves. to his knowledge, mc has never called any of his brothers by such terms of endearment.

he is pretty confident in the fact that she _likes_ him better than she likes them, but he also knows that if anyone was to confront him about it, he wouldn’t find the strength to defend himself — he’ll listen to them tell him he is not the kindest, the smartest or the attractive one, and it will make him feel sad because he knows, and he knows that he maybe doesn’t deserve so much of mc’s affections after all. he doesn’t want to feel this way, even if he know she’ll stand up for him and spend hours drowning him in praise so he would feel better.

**« mammon will get mad if he sees us like this. »**

time is ticking by, and levi feels himself getting more anxious by the minute. soon, his brothers will be home and he doesn’t want them to interrupt the sweet moment he’s having with mc. it’s better if she just leaves his lap, sits further on the couch so no one will comment on their closeness. they’ll have time alone together after dinner, hopefully.

mc quits her rhythm game, mid-song which makes him cringe a little — she was in the middle of an event and she _really really_ wanted to tier for her fave’s new card. he feels bad for disturbing her like that, but also important. more important than her idols. he wouldn’t have done the same for her (or so he wants to believe).

**« let him be mad. i don’t belong to him you know. »**

**« i know, but— »**

**« does it make you uncomfortable ? »** _she’s looking right into his eyes, head tilted to the side._ **« levi, if i stand too close, you have to tell me and i _will_ step out of your personal space. »**

and he’s not uncomfortable at all, not anymore. he got used to them sitting like this, her on his lap with her arms around his neck, her head sometimes laying on his shoulder — she falls asleep like that sometimes, nuzzling his neck with her cold little nose, her breath even on his skin — with her chest pressed against his, so much that he can feel her heart beat. with his arms around her waist.

usually, they sit like that in his room, when they were sure to be left alone, but when she saw him alone in the living room after returning from school, she just walked up to him and claimed her usual spot on his lap, maybe getting too used to it.

is she too close ? no, and levi honestly feels that she will never be _too_ close and that he will always crave more of her touch. he shook his head in response. returning his gaze to his video game.

**« i just don’t want any trouble with my brothers. remember what happened last time when asmodeus tickled you ? »**

**« yeah… well mammon does seem to have a problem with the fact that i’m close to other people besides him. »**

**« yeah, it’s like he is entitled to you or something. i get that he likes you, really, i get it, but does that mean he can act as if he owns you ?? »** _oh no, he is getting angry now._ **« he only keeps doing that because you’re so nice to him… »**

mc is so nice to everyone, even to him who is nothing more than a disgusting otaku, and to belphegor who literally betrayed her and tried to kill her. this girl must have been a saint or an angel or something.

she giggles, tucks her D.D.D. away in the pocket of levi’s sweater because she doesn’t have any herself. her hand comes to rest on his face, her thumb gently caressing his skin. levi looks up from his game.

**« too bad for him then, i already like someone else. »**

**« you do ? how lucky for them. »**

he smiles, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. mc pouts and she’s adorable like that, so much than leviathan can’t even imagine that maybe, she’s talking about him. there is no way in anywhere, heaven, hell or earth, that she could like him.

**« aren’t you going to ask me about my crush ? how _rude_! »**

**« i’m sorry, mc, i just… i’m not sure i’m the best person to talk to when it is about love. »**

she makes this noise she always makes when she’s annoyed at something, half-whine, half-hum. she gently rests her forehead against his and while he is turning a blushing mess, she closes her eyes and sighs audibly, her breath falling on his face.

she withdraws her face just enough to be able to hold his in her hands, her lips hovers over his, feathering the warmth as she opens her mouth to speak. _critical hit_ , the game console falls from his hands.

**« it’s you. i like you leviathan. »**

**« please don’t be like that… »** _it can’t be, and it’s unfair that she thinks she can tease him like that._

**« it’s true. now hush, i’m trying to kiss you. »**

and her lips are really soft when they press against his. levi doesn’t close his eyes right away, but he does so eventually, resting his now free hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

they only part when mc breaks the kiss, maybe a little breathless and levi is about to ask for an explanation as to why, _why did she do that, why does he like him ?_ he still has trouble believing it, but her lips claims his own again and this time, he finds himself clumsily kissing back.

**« open your mouth »**

she whispers against his lips, and leviathan is happy to comply. her tongue slips inside his mouth, brush against his and he can’t help but moan against her lips. she pulls back, hiding a giggle behind her hand while his blush deepens. he is about to complain, she can’t do that, be such a good, experienced kisser and laugh at his lack of experience or at how quickly he gets worked up. that’s just _unfair_.

**« you’re so cute levi, »** _and her smile makes him forget he wanted to speak, her lips on his erase his anger._ **« my cute, adorable, levi. »**

he loves her, he loves her so much and he is pretty sure he blurted it by accident. she just said it back against his skin before pressing kisses against his jawline, down his neck and he wishes she would stop drowning him in such pleasure.

his grip tighten on her hips and he firmly holds her against him, so well that she can feel the bulge in his pants against her lower parts.

her lips go back to leviathan’s, whisperings sweet words against them between kisses. she lets his hand hold the back of her head, tangle in her hair and gently pull on her locks. she tilts her head back and levi’s lips are on her neck, laying gentle kisses here and there.

she guides him, commands him to use his tongue, his teeth and he quickly succeeds in leaving a bluish bruise below her ear, making her hum in the process.

his free hands encourage her to keep grinding on his lap — the friction of their intimate parts working him to full hardness. she doesn’t seem to mind the fact that she’s bouncing on his clothed erection, actually doesn’t even know when she started doing so, her hips moved on their own.

she licks the shell of his ear, nibble his skin, and moans softly when levi’s hand slides under her skirt, trailing up her thighs, resting on her butt, giving her cheek a gentle grab.

smoothly enough, he lays her down on the sofa, her head resting on a velvet cushion that would certainly be more comfortable than the armrest. her legs open without him having to do anything and wrap loosely against his hips, not wanting to loose the proximity of their bodies.

her hands tangle in his hair when they kiss, open mouthed and passionate and levi can only hope that he is doing it right — she moans in the kiss, so he guesses he is not doing so bad.

**« i’m sorry, »** _he says,_ **« i don’t know what is wrong with me i just… it feels so good when you do that. »**

his hands are holding her hips so tightly she is sure to bruise, keeping her in a position where he can easily grind against her.

mc doesn’t seem to mind — as long as he doesn’t stop making her feel good. her hand slides down his chest and fiddle with his pants. he helps her take them down along with his underwear. he doesn’t know what he is doing, his brain kind off leaving him in auto-pilot mode to follow mc’s demands as she seemed to be more well-versed in the art of making out.

she doesn’t look down when his member springs out of his boxer — the cute blush, the anticipated on levi’s face so much more interesting.

his length rub against her clothed heat, making him hum in pleasure and her moan in delight — she can feel the tip of his cock between her lower lips, the fabric so soaked it’s sticking to her, sliding up until it presses against her clit.

she rocks her hips with his, keeping up with the rhythm he had set for them, one of her hand griping his sweater and the other covering her mouth. if levi thought they were going to be in trouble if someone found them _cuddling_ in the living room, they were definitely going to be in much more trouble if anyone walks in on them having sex on lucifer’s very expensive favorite sofa — not that the prospect of punishment was enough to make them stop.

**« you’re so wet, »** _he moans against her neck, her arousal had already coated his dick perfectly_ **« and you’re warm, too… and i can feel you—»**

mc is pretty sure that levi has no idea about how much his dirty talking (if he even realizes he is dirty talking at all) is doing it for her. her grip tighten on his shirt and she humps against him a little harder. he is giving her plenty but it’s still not enough, not when she too, can feel the pulsations of her aching pussy begging for his cock.

**« put it in. »** _she’s breathless when she whisper in his ear._ **« i need you inside. »**

**« are you— »**

**« yes. yes i’m sure. »**

he swiftly pulls her panties down, the useless piece of clothes falling on the tilled floor.

**« you’re so beautiful, mc, i don’t know what i could have done to ever deserve you. »**

she pulls him in for another kiss, his cock teasing her core before easily slipping in. a curse escape his lips — many curses in fact.

**« oh, you feel like heaven. »** _and he knows what he is talking about._ **« you’re so tight and warm... aaaah, i _love_ you. »**

**« i love you too, levi. »**

levi isn’t so bad for a first-timer, maybe because he is so insecure and therefore extra careful to the small noises and whimpers mc makes under him. he asks her what she likes, and if he’s doing it okay and she tells him that he is good, _so so_ good that she doesn’t know how long she can last.

soon, the hand that kept her voice muffled lays useless next to her head while the other his weakly holding to levi, the living room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the moans of pleasure of the two lovers calling each other’s names.

**« oh, lord, levi, i can’t... »** _she warns, but he can already feel her inside tighten around him._

**« i’ll follow right after you, go ahead.** **»**

and she does just that, coming with one last cry of his name. he rides her orgasm, for a few more thrust, nearing his own release with each of them. she feels him coming close, twitching inside, and she’s about to tell him to pull out but they decently can’t make a mess out of the sofa.

**« come on my thighs.»**

**« but your skirt—»**

**« it’s okay. »**

she’ll just have to wash it off later — probably by hand in the shower. there’s no way she is putting the cum-stained clothing (or her soaked underwear) in the dirty laundry.

levi pulls out and releases his warm seed on her skin, silencing his last moans against her lips. they stay panting and breathless for a moment before mc gets up to adjust her clothes, wiping the dripping of their orgasms off herself with the inside of her skirt. she really has to get changed.

**« i’m sorry if i... you know... if i wasn’t the best lover. »**

levi says, and when mc turns to him, he avoids her gaze — he got dressed, too.

**« what are you saying ? you were great. you were amazing levi, i assure you. »** _she kisses him on the forehead._ **« i actually wouldn’t mind going at it again but it’s a miracle enough we weren’t caught, and as much as i would love to cuddle with you some more, i think i need a shower. and a change of clothes. you might want to join me in the bathroom though, i’ll keep the door unlocked. »**

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is poorly written but i wanted my boy levi to get some love.   
> also, probably half the house of lamentations heard them because they can't keep quiet to save their lives and they _will_ bring it up at dinner.


End file.
